


Did Nargles Help Me?

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush, F/M, Interview, Issues, Love, Nargles, Pixies, Questions, answers, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: Neville has had a crush on Luna for the longest time! Having to do an interview with her, problems soon become helpful to his anxiousness.





	Did Nargles Help Me?

Scratching the back of my head, I knocked. I heard shuffling feet from behind the door.

I could feel my face light up as I stood there wondering where I got my Gryffindor bravery to even be here at her door. It opened and revealed that face that made you smile.

"Oh, Neville! What are you doing here?" She asked me curiously. I looked down at my feet.

"Erm, hi Luna. I uh, I um, actually need your help." I shifted weight on either of my feet, already feeling stupid for being here. She smiled and opened the door wider.

"Oh, well do come in!" I let out a deep breath I had been holding and walked through the threshold and stopped. Looking around me, I was in awe.

"Whoa." Was all I could think, was all I could breath. The door behind me shut quietly and she stood beside me.

"Sorry, it's a bit peculiar." She said as a soft blush made its way to her pale cheeks. I smiled at her.

"It's wicked." I said with a chuckle. She beamed at me.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, definitely." She led me into her living room as I took in my surroundings. Everything was either covered in weird relics or growing plants and flowers that had seemed to have grown out of control. But it was very Luna like, so who was I to judge? She offered me a seat on the couch and I took my overcoat off and set it down beside me. She sat across from me.

"So Neville, what can I help you with?" When she spoke, I noticed then way her crazy curls bounced. They seemed to be living themselves. I cleared my throat.

"Um, well, ya see.... I work for the Ministry now and-"

"Oh that's amazing Neville! Congratulations!" I blushed.

"Thank you." Clearing my throat again, I shifted in my seat. "Ya see, I have been ask-"

"Oh! I know just what we need!" She jumped up and headed towards her kitchen. I gulped.

"Y-ya do?" I heard her whimsical giggle flow through the house, as if it were being carried along by wind.

"Yes silly! We need tea and biscuits!" I sighed and sat back on the couch. Waiting for her to return, I took out my notebook and quill. There was clattering and clanging sounds coming from the kitchen and many of those cute and soft snickers. She came back with the tea and biscuits. I had noticed that she had flour on her nose as well as tea leaves in her hair.

"Um, you have a little..." I started, but ended up stopping, for fear of sounding too stupid. Blushing, I stood up and walked over to her and pulled the tea leaves from her hair. She blushed as I did so, letting the leaves fall and litter the floor. Then, slightly brushing my fingertip across her nose, I wiped the flour off. "You had a bit of um... flour and tea leaves...." I said, she just looked at her feet, still holding the tray. I noticed how close we were and stepped back. She bent over and placed the tray in the table and we once more sat down.

Clearing my throat, I started once more. "I have been asked to write an article on Nargles. You see, ever since that article in the Daily Prophet was released about Nargles found on a Pensioners wig, quite a few witches and wizards want to know more about them..." I said. I looked up and met her dazed eyes. They seemed to sparkle with excitement.

"Oh yay!" She cheered, clapping her hands. Clearing her throat, she crossed her leg over hers and smiled at him. "What would you like to know, Mr. Longbottom?" She asked in a professional manner. I blushed, as she was cute this way. Looking at my notebook of questions, I began to read one off.

"What is a Nargle?" She giggled.

"It's a small creature that _I_ believe in." I cocked my head at her. She waved her hands at me. "Neville, you honestly don't think I've heard what people said about them do you?" I shook my head, slightly confused and flustered. "Me and my father believe in Nargles, while others believe of them not to exist or at most to be extinct." Leaning forward, she whispered, "but I am glad to see a small fraction believe in them and are very curious. After all, how would they have been able to make the head lines if they _didn't_ exist?" She questioned me. I smiled at her and wrote down what she said. Clearing my throat, I decided to skip all of the questions that were written down and ask some of my own. The ones that were written down seemed rhetorical and irrelevant.

"What are Nargles attracted to the most?" I asked her in all seriousness. To be honest, even though half of my office I work at laugh about them being fake, I believed in them.

"Nargles love mistletoe. They actually infest it rather quickly, coming together in large groups until they are uncontrollable." She said in a matter of factly tone. I wrote it down and asked another.

"Are Nargles dangerous?" She shook her head.

"No, but they are rather annoying." Looking away with a dazed look in her eyes she continued. "But they are thieves. They have stolen my shoes and pixie catching kit." Her voice trailed off. If she wanted to, I was sure she would have continued on a long list of all the things that went missing because of them, and to be quite honest, I really believed her. It all explained why my toothbrush and slippers have been missing. Jotting down this deemed useful information, I paused. Just realising something.

"Luna? What keeps them away?" She held up her hand and reached inside her shirt. I looked away from embarrassment, but peeked just to see what she was doing. Out she pulled a funky looking necklace. Sitting forward, I learned closer to get a good look at it. "What are those?" I asked, pointing at the things on her necklace.   
"Why there Butterbeer corks of course!" I sat back in utter confusion."It keeps them away so they won't take your stuff. You should have one so they won't steal your notes." She said. "And I actually have an extra you can have!" She stood up to go across the room to a rickety old looking dresser.

"Oh, Luna you don't have to-"

"Oh nonsense, I want to help." Pulling the drawer open, she let out a loud shriek. I dropped my notebook and stood up quickly as she jumped back. All of a sudden a little blue body with razor sharp teeth, big eyes and wings flew out of her desk and was snickering. It zoomed around the room. Just as I got a good look at it, I froze. It was a pixie. Quickly covering my ears, remembering what happened in my second year, I ducked my head as it zipped around. It was constantly bumping into things. Luna ducking, ran to my side, covering her head.

The pixie then knocked into a large vase and it went shattering to the floor and out came at least a dozen more pixies. Luna screamed as they flew at us, pulling our hair. I grabbed her and held her tightly in my arms, shielding her with my body as I quickly tried to think of a way to get them to stop. Then, thinking back to my horrid second year, I remembered Hermione using a spell to make them stop. Grabbing out my wand from my back pocket, I racked my brain for the spell.

"Neville, do something!" She cried out as she continued to cower, covering her ears. And then I remembered it. Clearing my throat, I stood up and pointed my wand in the air.

"IMMOBULUS!" I yelled loudly. All of a sudden, they all froze with blank expressions. Breathing heavily, I let out a triumphant laugh. Luna stood up slowly, removed her hands from her ears and looked around her. While the pixies were now frozen, her house was destroyed. So many things were knocked over and shattered. I felt bad. "I'm sorry...." I started, but she just smiled and placed her hand on my arm.

"Thank you Neville, you saved me and my home." I blushed. Yeah, I guess I did kinda save her.... and her home....

While I gathered the pixies one by one and placed them in an iron cage, she began waving her wand and fixing and placing everything back where they went. As I grabbed what I thought to be the last pixie, I looked up. There was one floating around aimlessly in the middle of her antler chandelier she had. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, Luna..... we got a problem..." dusting her hands off, she turned towards me and looked up at where I was pointing. She giggled.

"Accio Pixie!" She said in a sort of sing song way, but nothing happened. Frowning, she tapped her foot. "Hrmmm......." She said, deep in thought. I looked around me for anything tall to stand on, but there was nothing.

"How are we going to get it?" I mused a loud. She turned around and looked around her. Then, moving towards a coffee table in a graceful manner, she pulled it over until it was directly under the chandelier. I helped her. Then she grabbed a kitchen chair and stacked it on top. It was risky, as all of her furniture was old and vintage looking, but she assured me she could do it. Helping her climb up, she stood on top of the chair. I held onto the chair and her legs, to steady it and her to keep her from falling. As she tried to reach for it, she helplessly tried to stand on her tipey toes.

"I've almost got it!" She called out, leaning forward just a bit. I gulped, worried as she might fall.

"If you can't get it, let me try...." I said quietly, my voice trailing off as a blush made its way to my cheeks. She giggled.

"Nonsense, I've almost got it." Reaching forward a bit more, her finger tips brushed the wings. I held my breath. Just as her fingers laced around its little body and she let out a triumphant cheer, her foot slipped and she came tumbling down. Me, reacting quickly, jumped up and caught her, only to fall down with her landing on top of me with a loud oof.

My head and back were throbbing with the impact, I slightly sat up. Her hair was disheveled over her face. I raised my hand and moved it to tuck it behind one ear. Just as quick as I did it, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh Neville, you saved me once again!" She said, squeezing me. Then, pulling away quickly, she pressed her lips to mine into a heated kiss.

My eyes widened but closed as I realised what was happening. I feel as if I have been waiting for this for a long time. Slowly, our lips separating, she pulled away. My eyes fluttered as I looked at her. She let out a nervous giggle and looked away, bashful of what she just did. I looked down at my lap, just now realising she was still on me. She gasped and scrambled to her feet, touching her lips with her back turned from me. I chuckled slightly and stood up.

"Luna..... I-"

"Neville Longbottom, I love you!" She let out in a rather rushed way. I froze.

"Y-you l-love me?" I asked her. She nodded her head slowly and then covered her face with her fragile, small hands. I blushed, no one had ever told me they loved me... walking over to her, I pulled her hands away from her face. Placing my finger under her chin, making her look me in the eye, I raised her lips to mine and captured them once more into a sweeping kiss. She wrapped her hands around my neck and placed them in my hair, bringing our bodies closer together.

Kissing her fully and passionately, I trailed my hands up her waist, wrapping them around her. I loved her, and I will tell her. Breaking a part, our breathing suddenly heavy, I rested my forehead against hers.

"Luna, I love you too..... I have loved you for a long time." She smiled and began placing small kisses all over my mouth and face. Pulling her into a tight embrace, I hugged her. It was so nice to finally be able to hold someone.

We stood there for quiet some time until I saw that pixie still floating around. Letting her go, I grabbed it and put it in the cage with the rest of his buddies. Locking it up, I turned around. She was holding my coat and notebook for me.

"I guess your leaving now, huh?" She asked sadly. I sighed.

"Yes... but I'll take these guys with me and drop them off at the ministries department." Walking over to her, I took my overcoat ans put it on. Tucking my notebook inside of my coat, i grabbed the cage. She smiled sadly and walked to the front door. Opening it, I stepped out into the nice brisk air. Taking a deep breath I turned to say goodbye.  
"Goodb-"

"Oh wait!" She quickly ran back into the house. I stood there dumbfounded. When she came back, she had that Nargle necklace. "I almost forgot about it." She said while a cute light pink blush made its way up her cheeks. I smiled as she placed it over my head and around my neck.   
"Thank you, I love it." I said, running my fingers along the corks. Stepping towards her, I pulled her into another kiss. "Can I come by tomorrow?" She giggled.

"For an interview or to chat?" I laughed.

"A chat." I answered honestly. She nodded her head.

"Six-thirty and don't be late." I nodded my head and stepped off of the front porch. About to apparate away, she yelled out, "and watch out for those Nargles!" Nodding my head, I smiled.

"I will."

**THE** **END** **!**

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not ask me to continue!


End file.
